Założyć konkurencyjny klub czytelniczy, wykopując kolejne trupy z cmentarza
Pipiripi co Grubasie zwykle czytasz? (Nie wątpię, że przez te zatłuszczone oczy to nawet dobrze liter nie widzi! Zawsze może audiobooków słuchać! Doskonale wiesz, że to głupota, słuchać jak jakiś obleśny dziad szepcze ci do ucha! Niektórzy to lubią!) - zapytała się karlica Zwykle? Głównie menu w stołówkach i telegazetę - wyznałeś szczerze Szlag by to! Przyprowadziłaś do nas oszmalcowanego analfabetę liliputer - żachnął się Dietrich Jak będziesz zapraszała takie osoby droga Danusiu, to ja udaru z załamania dostanę - smutno przyznał Zbyszek, licząc na wiec inteligencji Wiecie co kurwa, idę zapalić, bo żal się patrzeć na to co za chachłajstwo się tu pojawiło - wściekła się Kora Gruba świnia, gruba świnia, co tu robi, nikt nie wykminia, głupia jest - darł się dałn, wściekle klaszcząc i obrzucając śliną wszystko wokół Ojojojojoj no niestety Grubasie, ale chyba jednak do nas nie pasujesz. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale nie możemy cię przyjąć do naszego grona (właśnie, spadaj!) - wypędziła cię Piprek Ale... Zymoglasurvontitanium żadnego ale, rada przemówiła i musisz opuścić nasze towarzystwo - ucięła karlica Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie! - odgrażałeś się Judki też tak szprechali - zataczał się ze śmiechu Dietrich. Tego było już za wiele, przekroczył tymi słowami granicę i nie chodzi wcale o granicę dobrego smaku, lecz w ten sposób rzucił ci wyzwanie, spoliczkował dotkliwiej niż zesztywniała ręka dałniaka, nie mogłeś już odpuścić. Natychmiast zabrałeś się do przygotowania zemsty. Nazajutrz Klub Czytelnika spotkał się jak zwykle, w obecności herbatki i ciasteczek Liliputer, czemu wypędziłaś wczoraj tamtego obrzmiałego szwama, mogliśmy go wychłostać i zaszlachtować - żałował Dietrich, poniemiecki kat na wolności Popporino ależ Dietrichu, sama go tu zaprosiłam do naszego pałacyku sztuki, nie sugerujesz chyba, że jestem niegościnna, nieprawdaż? (ja bym poderżnęła już mu gardło! Jego też zaprosiłam! To bym go wyprosiła najpierw!) - powiedziała z niewyławialną groźbą w głosie No dobrze państwo mili, zamknijmy już ten temat, lepiej się zastanówmy co na dzisiaj zaplanujemy w ten piękny dzionek - wyniośle wtrącił się Zbyszek z gracją wieprza, który wypadł z samolotu i spadł na sierociniec, wybijając połowę niechcianych przybłęd Wykupmy całą hash-gomorę w mieście i się naćpajmy! ''- zarzuciła temat Kora, jak przystało na wyzwoloną ćpunkę polskiej sceny muzycznej ''Zba-da-jmy kos-mos - wydukała powykręcana kukła, skurczona na jeżdżącym fotelu. Wszyscy tylko parsknęli z powodu głupiej propozycji i obrzydzenia Pojeździjmy autem, autem - darł się niewydarzony dałn jakby po wypiciu Pepsi. Z jakiegoś chorego i niedorzecznego powodu miał prawo jazdy, tak jakby rodzice chcieli pozabijać przypadkowych przechodniów byleby się tylko zamknął, że on je chce. Zapędźmy całą wiochę do stodoły niczym brudną trzodę na uduj i spopielmy jak cuchnące gnojem kadzidła, a zrabowane majątki przekażmy do Hitlerjugend na Bałtyckiej! - proponował niemiec Oral-B nie. Już wiem co zrobimy! Zagramy w Kulturalne Mazepy! Każdy wylosuje kartkę z nazwą kultury, przyklei na czole bez patrzenia i każdy ma go traktować tak jak przedstawiciela danej kultury, a na koniec każdy musi zgadnąć kim jest! - zadecydowała karlica Niech będzie, ale zakaz wypominania mordu żydów, bo to każdy robił! I nie czepiajcie się wymordowywania polaków, każdy ich gnębił! I nie wytykajcie napływu brudasów na pontonach, są wszędzie! Możemy się przyłączyć? - nagle padło z drugiej strony tarasu. Wszyscy obecni spiorunowali mówcę wzrokiem. Przy odległym stole siedziało kolejne 5 osób, w tym i ty, czekając na reakcję. Xennanasenna co wy tu robicie, w naszym pałacyku kultury, zakłócając nasze spotkanie Klubu Książki! - oburzyła się Piprek Skoro to pałacyk kultury, to idealne miejsce na spotkania naszego Aliansu Filmowego, nie zgodzicie się? Chyba strepaczyło wam mózgownice jak jakimś szmalcownikom! Tylko w waszych szmirowatych mrzonkach pasujecie do tego anmituszowego pałacu! - nie ustępował Dietrich Oooooo STUPIDITY TEXT FROM A FOOLISH ANIMAL THING! 'Ur face like Dirty Oil! - nagle wydarła się jakaś potwornie tłusta matrona z głową przypominającą papaję poszerzoną na dole, wielkimi lepami wyglądającymi jak dwie zrośnięte na końcach parówki, dziwnie tępym krowim wzrokiem wywołującym efekt zeza bez zeza, z luźnym tłuszczem zwisającym z ramion niczym skórzaste kurze skrzydła, z typowo murzyńskim grubym głosem gotowym przełamać oblężenie zamku samą tylko zawziętością i pretensją oraz skórą w kolorze wątroby wystawionej bezpośrednio na słońce na tyle długo, że wstępnie się ścięła, dając barwę fioletowo-brunatnej galarety (co współgrało z gibiącymi się zwałami tłuszczu przy każdym ruchu), choć jeszcze bardziej przypominało to kolor gęby uwalonego kiluletniego dziecka żrącego loda z czekoladą w lato. Nawet nie było cienia wątpliwości, że to sama królowa soula, Aretha Franklin. A co to za dzikie kurwa wrzaski, umyj mordę niewychowany czumuluchu! - wściekła się Kora Córko, cóż to za słownictwo? Szanujmy się i traktujmy się tak jak sami byśmy chcieli być traktowani, jak przystało po Bożemu. Na przykład ja bym chciał, żeby ktoś mi zwrócił uwagę, gdybym miał wytrawione włosy wyglądające jak włosie z miotły do zamiatania biurowca czy wysławiał się jak dzikie zwierzę trzymane przez lata w klatce, gdzie co rano ktoś nawala prętem w ogrodzenie i głodzi tylko w celu stworzenia takiego wynaturzenia, aczkolwiek zrobił bym to bez obrażania bliźniego - wyznał stary dziad z gębą przypominającą zasuszoną śliwkę, gdzie miejsce na ogonek zastępował pomarszczony jamochłon, o aparycji typowego starego zramolałego i już ociężałego i opóźnionego zgreda (tak typowego, że nikt by go nigdy nie rozpoznał w zwykłym ciuchu z piwem w ręku pod sklepem), z czapą przypominającą arkusz papieru przypięty do skalpu oraz owinięty w prześcieradło z narzuconym na ramiona czerwonym płaszczu hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Co ciekawe nie miał już palców, te zostały odcięte, tak samo jak skrawki ucha, skradzione trzewiki oraz spuszczona krew z ramion. Miał dziurę po kuli w głowie, choć co ciekawe nie był chińczykiem. Łącząc szybko wszystkie fakty, łatwo się domyślili wszyscy, że rozmawiają z Janem Pawłem. To Jan Paweł, to Jan Paweł, cześć Janie Pawle, jestem Klinek! Cześć Aretho! Ooooohhhh Ghana. ...GOD WILL SURELY PUNISH STUPID FOOLS BUSH MAN!!! - wrzeszczała Aretha, wymachując przerośniętymi łapami z obrzydzeniem jak przy ataku osy, byle tylko jej nie dotknął Boże, za co taką plagę zesłałeś na jego rodziców?! Cóż takiego musieli uczynić, by zasłużyć na takie tortury - wymachiwał kikutami do nieba Jan Paweł. Nagle zauważył wśród klubowiczów książki Avni Glutena -'' A cóż to?! Poganin? Co wy dzieci wyprawiacie, trzymacie w swoich szeregach wyznawcę brudnego proroka z jakiejś pustyni?! Trzeba go nawrócić! Nie odzyskacie Grenady nędzni saraceni!'' Ależ ojcze, racz się uspokoić, akurat ten brudny student żadnej krzywdy wyrządzić nie chciał. Nawet jeśli jego lśniący hebanowy naskórek drażni twoje oczęta, poskrom swą pobożliwą duszę - uspokajał dystyngowany Zbyszek Polnische schweine, nie uznaję takiego papieża! - skrzywił się Dietrich E, murzynko, ty też z programu Tunel+? - nagle zainteresowała się Kora Co najwyżej z programu Niewolnik+ - zaśmiewał się niemiec Aaaaaa what is this?? Are u that brainwashed???? Aaaaa wats happening to us? Shameless man - oburzyła się Aretha Annahosannadwakije powinniśmy się uspokoić! (Bzdura, wystarczy uciszyć tę rozdartą murzynkę - tak kłapie gębą, że na całym świecie znają ją z tego rozdarcia!) Murzyni po prostu mają bardziej rozbudowane struny głosowe, to tylko naturalna rzecz, wy ignoranckie małpy - zaczął się wymądrzać jakiś podstarzały dziad w wielkimi zakolami na głowie, w śmierdzącym naftaliną serdaku, pod którym kryło się badziewne polo kojarzące się z emerytami, którzy nie przejęli stylu Miejski Rybak, jednak on był zbyt młody, aby jakikolwiek styl emerycki przyjmować. Mimo, iż próbował przekonać wszystkich o swoim miłym i przyjaznym usposobieniu, czuć było szuizm i dwulicowość wyciekającą każdym porem. Wykazywał także potężne oderwanie od rzeczywistości, tak typowe dla każdego nauczyciela. Co prawda nikt go nie znał, całkiem przypadkiem wykopałeś go testując szpadel zwinięty grabarzowi, ale skoro wykopałeś, to czemu miałeś i nie przywłaszczyć? Na nagrobku widniało Grudzień. Voy a cerrar el idiota al final!!! - nagle wydarła się jakaś zasuszona pinda. Miała brudną skórę, ale nie tak brudną jak brudasy, wyjątkowo tłuste kudły związane w kok na łbie przypominający narośl na tyle głowy, obwiązany jakimiś szmatami do podłogi, porządnie już zużytymi, obwieszona metalem jak żyrandol wystawowy w filharmonii, była w dziwnych szmacianych frygmach okutanych wokół ciała niczym znędzniała indianka, posiadała potężną monobrew, której nie powstydziłby się niejeden tirowiec i wąsa, którego łamagi w gimnazjach z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie golą, dając kolejne powody do założenia śmietnika na łeb. Nie była kompletnie zainteresowana tą jałową dyskusją, jednak przeszkadzała jej w malowaniu dziwnych maziajów wyglądających jakby wyraźnie namalowanych przez spaślaka brzuchem po wzięciu ekstazy zmieszanej z dolarganem, tak zdeformowane, że cholerny Picasso by się do nich nie przyznał. Frida, Frida Kahlo. Hmmm chyba możemy się wszyscy zgodzić, że zamiast pogłębiać tak zażyłe animozje, lepiej w przyjacielskiej atmosferze spędzić czas, w tak doborowym towarzystwie to czysta ambrozja, piękno i cud - zaczął piać Zbyszek, jakby się już mocno urżnął, co na pewno było jego stanem domyślnym, nawet jeśli nie osiągnął wprawy Gienka Loski. The elders say birds of the same feathers flows together only a wizard knows his fellow wizard - zgodziła się mądrze Aretha Na cholerę, niech to tłuste babsko już nic nie mówi! - wydarła się Kora DO U THINK BEAUTY COME FROM MAKE UPS ???? No no no no no no U used that stinky smelling mouth of yours describing yourself beautiful. Apuuuuutor. Even my dog is prettier than u doll brain Halo! Proszę stąd wyjść! - nie ustępowała Córko, jak możesz traktować tak własną siostrę w wierze! Nie jest ci ani odrobinę wstyd?! Już tak bardzo oddaliłaś się od Boga?! To jest po prostu przekomiczne! Szurnięty papst będzie tu może jeszcze rozbisurmaniał się jak jakaś szlampa! Orient Express sułtan meczet janczarzy Bosfor Istambuł! - nagle zaktywizował się Avni Gluten, blady brudas Milcz poganinie, twój wężowy język nikogo nie zatruje pod moją wartą! - machał kulasami John Paul, stary dziad z temperamentem starego dziada Truuuuuopenthegates wystarczy już tego! Zaraz mnie jakaś zaraza weźmie! - przerwała wrzaski wrzaskiem karlica Piprek Ależ od początku to słowo przekazywałem, lecz nikt raczyć słuchać nie chciał. W ten sposób tylko się pozabijamy, miast stworzyć coś konstruktywnego i pięknego. No ale kto bez winy niech rzuci kamień jak to powiadają' '- wepchnął się w dyskusję Zbyszek jak krowa po zerwaniu pastucha pod auto. Nagle dostał kamieniem w łeb. Juan Pablo nim rzucił, bez powodu, ale w końcu go proszono, jakby nie patrzeć nie może mieć winy, bo nawet gdyby ją miał, to przecież może ją sobie przebaczyć! Potężna moc. Popporo czas zmienić klimat! Czas na bal! - wydała niedorzeczny wyrok karlica Przenieśliście się do sali balowej w głębi domu. Była pięknie przystrojona i wyłącznie czekała na okazję do wykorzystania. Kojarzyła się z typowymi wiejskimi salami, gdzie po wiejskich zaślubinach cała wieś schodziła się na potupajkę, ale że była w pożydowskim pałacyku bogatego bankiera, ozdobiono ją ze znacznie większym przepychem, godnym księcia a nie plebejusza z głębszą sakwą. Jan Paweł narzekał, gdy nie dostał złotego krzesła na szczycie stołu, a obok dałna nikt nie chciał siedzieć za wszelką cenę, więc posadzono tam sparaliżowaną kukłę, niewiele mogła zrobić w ramach protestu. Zbyszek wygłaszał jakieś niestworzone poematy, które zrozumieć mógł tylko ktoś porządnie schlany lub naćpany, dlatego posłuch miał wyłącznie u Kory. Z początku z karlicą zastanawialiście się czy żarcie zamówić z Domu pod Brojlerem lub od Laputy, jednak ostatecznie postanowiliście przygotować potrawy sami, z wyjątkowym przepychem, suto zastawiając stoły. Wino lało się strumieniami, aż podłoga lepiła się od cierpkiego soku. W pewnym momencie Zbyszek wyciągnął gitarę, drażniąc wszystkich jeszcze bardziej. Aretha tak bardzo wydzierała się opowiadając chore bezsensowne żarty w sensie całkowicie fundamentalnym i językowym, że wygnano ją do kąta dałnów. Jan Paweł zabraniał spożywania pokarmów bez zmówienia modlitwy, a Avni Gluten nie żarł wcale, obchodził Rampampam jak twierdził Jan Paweł, który nie będzie przecież uczył się nazwy pogańskiego gusła. Grudzień wyjątkowo wszystkich wkurzał swoim przemądrzalstwem, więc po krótkiej chwili nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Dietrich kompletnie nie był zachwycony wystrojem, gdy u siebie w rezydencji ma znacznie bogatsze wnętrza, choć nie mówił skąd je miał. Po tym jak rozluźnił go alkohol z przyjemnością opowiadał historie wojenne, jak się okazało nie na froncie, a zajmował się przewozem, nie chciał przyznać czego. Wszyscy bawili się szampańsko. W końcu czas było ruszyć w tany! Karlica Piprek wyciągnęła ze starej szafy zabytkowy zakurzony gramofon i wrzuciła do niego największe taneczne przeboje nagrane na złoty winyl. Wszyscy aż podskoczyli rozrzucając krzesła, biegnąc na parkiet. Zaczęliście od skocznego poloneza, wykopując kośpyrami na boki i sunąc po parkiecie jak po taśmie fabrycznej. Karlica Piprek waliła wszystkich po łbach przykrótką ręką podczas klasycznego przejścia pod mostem, a przy każdym czwartym kroku dodawała efekt dźwiękowy. Dietrich złośliwie deptał po stopach swojej partnerki w tańcu - Kory. Dałna połączono w parę z powykręcaną kukłą, nie mogła za bardzo protestować. Aretha wydawała jakieś dzikie dźwięki, nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Następnie Zbyszek, obyty w dworskiej etykiecie, zarządził taniec oberka. Aretha tupała tak uciążliwie i ożywczo, że wgniotła parkiet, tworząc nieckę. Podczas obrotów dałn tak się napędził, że kukła zaczęła obracać się w powietrzu, tłukąc wszystkich giczołami po łbach. Dietricha wkurzyło to tak bardzo, że ten wyrwał mu ją z łap i zaczął Stephenem nawalać go po jego łbie. Jan Paweł, zaskakująco dobry tancerz, wywijał na parkiecie zadziwiające numery, znane tylko w regionalnych zespołach ludowych. Avni Gluten z Fridą nie znając kroków, wywijali kośpyrami tak niezdarnie, że Zbyszek z początku się naśmiewał, a w końcu postanowił udzielić im lekcji. Hulankom i harcom nie było końca, a wszyscy bawili się do końca tchu, nie było nikogo komu zabawa nie przypadłaby do gustu. thumb|400px|Frida Kahlo - Bailando en un palacio judío|none W końcu nadszedł czas na wolniejsze utwory. Był to jak najbardziej odpowiedni moment. Wszyscy opadali już z sił i potrzebowali chwili oddechu. Wino także uderzyło już z pełną mocą do głów, rozluźniając atmosferę i zacierając animozje. Co prawda Zbyszek już dawno przekroczył granicę świadomości, ale dzięki doświadczeniu zachowywał się jak zawsze, tylko bardziej obnośnie. To był czas kiedy pary przylgnęły do siebie niczym gibony do gałęzi i pląsały się w rytm powolnych, jojczących melodii. Cudowne chwile uniesienia, spokoju i dobrego samopoczucia, z wciąż odczuwalnymi endorfinami z poprzednich godzin zabawy. Ku zawodzie Avniego Glutena zabawa nie przerodziła się w uogólnioną orgię jak w jego stronach, jednak i tak potrafił docenić radość z bardziej dystyngowanej uroczystości. Fridę Kahlo natchnęła potężna inspiracja po wydarzeniach tego wieczoru i przez wiele dni nie zmrużyła oka dopóki nie stworzyła nowej wystawy. Jan Paweł przypomniał sobie lata młodości, kiedy to ostatnio tak z Wandą Pietruchą gibał się zanim ojciec wygnał go do klasztoru, gdzie był molestowany wzrokiem Jezusa, nie mogąc więcej pozwolić sobie na takie zabawy. Dietrich wracał wspomnieniami do wiecu nazistów, podobnego do dzisiejszego wieczoru, gdzie spłodzony został nowy rekrut dla sprawy. Dla Arethy utwory były nienaturalnie spokojne, budząc w niej jakiś niepokój, jednak udało się jej ostatecznie opanować murzyński gen i dotrwać do końca wieczoru bez wrzasków. Klinek tak bardzo przywarł do kukły, że całą obślinił, mało nie topiąc w plwocinie. Kora była ledwie przytomna od mieszanki narkotyków i wina, leżąc w ramionach partnera jak zdechła ryba, w pełni usatysfakcjonowana z kolejnego udanego wieczoru. Grudzień przesiedział cały wieczór za stołem, nie dla niego takie zabawy, ale i tak nie narzekał, lubił jeść, tym bardziej, że żona wstrętnie gotuje. Właśnie tańczyłeś z karlicą Piprek. Oboje byliście wykończeni dzisiejszym dniem, tym bardziej, że to właśnie wy zajęliście się całą organizacją. Danuta opadła na twój brzuch, miękki jak poduszka, tuląc się do niego i odpływając w rytm melodii. Przestawialiście krok za krokiem, nawet na chwilę nie wypadając z rytmu, czując się jakby w innym wymiarze, jakby poza tą jedną jedyną salą balową nie istniało nic więcej. Piękne chwilę, które będziecie wspominali do końca życia. Nic nie było w stanie tego zepsuć. Mogłoby to trwać godzinami, latami, wieczność, żadne z was by nie narzekało. Na zewnątrz było już absolutnie ciemno, jeszcze pogłębiając wspaniały nastrój balu. I wtedy zrozumiałeś co czujesz. 1. To miłość! 2. To Danse Macabre